Dance It Out
by j92mike
Summary: Setsuna dances her day away


Authors Note: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I want to, who would want to own a moon princess when you could have the Senshi of Time. But I don't own her either. I don't own any of the songs in this story. Sorry for any jackups as I like to say

Authors Note 2: I write, 99% of the stories that I will write are going to be based around Sailor Pluto. I have a lot in my head, and some months ago I went head over heels for a Setsuna and Hotaru pairing, also Setsuna and Minako. So woot for Setsuna and Hotaru its not _Taboo_.

**Dance it Out**

She crunked her way into the living room, _"I walk around like I got a S on my chest,"_ Setsuna rapped. The music was loud, being alone at the time gates she had come to enjoy noise in the form of her music playing at the highest level. She danced around. Hotaru was at the movies with her new beau Minako. Haruka was at a race, and of course Michiru went along to watch. So she had the house to herself. _"Bitch I'm the boss, bitch I'm the boss," _she continued her dance, to today's hip hop. _"I walk around like I got a S on my chest."_ She dusted her shoulder off.

She changed the song, _"I have the right to remain silent,"_ she was rapping a ballad, _"like a cop car..."_ she continued her dance and bounced around the room, _"I said lady what's your number, she said 911." "Mrs. Officer I bet you wish your name was Mrs. Mieou huh?" _She changed the words to fit her. _"Like a cop car."_

Setsuna let the music play and got some water, she was having the time of her life, all by herself letting everything go, falling into a world of music, peacefully dancing it out. She went back to her music.

Suddenly she didn't feel so peaceful anymore, she looked at a picture on the wall, and a sudden sadness overtook her, now she was in an R&B mood, and she changed her CD. Hours went by and she danced the day away listening to Mariah Carey, and than to her favorite Whitney Houston, From "Queen of the Night," to "You Give Good Love" she was speaking through the music. She swayed with her eyes closed, left to right a rocking motion; again she changed some words to fit her story.

"_She's all I got, she's all I got in this world, but she's all the woman that I'll ever need."_ She sang with a passion, a tear falling from her still closed eyes. She continued to sing suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, the music playing loudly.

"Hotaru," Setsuna smiled weakly. And the music took her over.

"_You're all I got, you're all I got in this world, but you're all the woman I'll ever need. You give me love,"_ she swayed to the young woman, kissing her. Her song coming to an end, Setsuna parted turning away from Hotaru. Swaying in her own world to the next song.

_What's it gonna be by En Vouge _began playing on the stereo

Hotaru, touched her lips where just moments ago they had been so warm pressed against Setsuna's silky ones. She had come home from her date with Minako and walked in on Setsuna moving beautifully to her music.

Hotaru was captivated, 'all she has to do is look at me the right way, and I'm hers,' she thought to herself. She glanced to the picture of them on the wall. It was no secret, just a short while ago Setsuna and Hotaru were lovers, Hotaru was a woman now, Setsuna hadn't been around to play the mother role. Plenty had happened. Hotaru took up a relationship with Setsuna about two years ago. Everything was going great for them, enjoying each others love, and about two months ago Setsuna ended it. Telling Hotaru there were plenty of fish in the sea and she needed to explore, see what was really out there. And they were done.

_What's it goona be, cause I can't pretend, don't you wanna be more than friends_

So here we are. Hotaru smiled Setsuna was lost in her music dancing with her arms wrapped around herself.

_Hold me tight and don't let go, you have the right to lose control_

Hesitating Hotaru neared the older woman, wrapping her up from behind. Placing her head on Setsuna's left shoulder, whispering into her ear, "I miss you, Sets. I love you." Together they were again dancing it out. Their forriben love, the passion they once shared for one another, and the love they still have for each other

*****

The Confound End. That's it, done thanks for reading. Music in this fic is from Lil Wayne's S on my Chest, and Mrs. Officer and Whitney Houston's All the Man I Need which for Setsuna is changed for All the Woman I Need and En Vouge's what's it gonna be

J92Mike -Natalie


End file.
